Welcome back
by kdlove-uall
Summary: next to Again Sir vs Boss...Daya going back to bureau after signing apologies letter..


**Write on request of a guest…nd duo lovers who want to know what happens next-**

After signing letter…Daya is going back to his duty…see what happens…

**Monday 8am**-

Today Daya is going back at his job after 7 days…as he signed on the paper…nd DCP give him permission to join again…he was very happy that he is going back to Bureau but Nervous too…

Abhi is calling him so he can do the breakfast nd they leave for Bureau… Daya came after…Dressed in new clothes…nd looking happy…trying to hide his nervousness from Abhi…But Abhi knew very well his state of mind… but he said nothing…

**In Qualis**-

Abhi driving nd Daya on passenger seat…thinking something..

**Abhi (looking at Daya)** - kya soch rahe ho Daya…

**Daya (hesitates nd look at Abhi)** - soch raha hu…wahan…wahan sab…nd he stops.

Abhi put his hand on his hand…Daya feel …

**Abhi (soft tone)** - Daya relax…main hu na…sab theek hoga…aur koi kuch nahin kahega…dekha na sab kaise tumhe miss kar rahe hain…

**Daya (bit relaxed)** - haan yaar…tumhare hote huae main kyu tension le raha hu…nd both laugh…

**After half hour they reach at bureau**-

Daya give a proper look to bureau when he place his foot out of Qualis…a glow appear on his face nd his eyes become wet…Abhi noticed this very well nd he knew too that two thing bring tears in his buddy's eyes - 1st- he is again joining nd 2nd he still remembers all that pain he has gone through…so this time Abhi don't want to give any chance to anybody…to hurt his Daya…so he already strictly instruct everyone in bureau not to discuss regarding that day.

**Abhi (pat his shoulder)** - c'mon Daya …kya soch rahe ho…ander nai jana kya…

**Daya (clearing his throat)** - chalo boss…main to kab se taras raha hu bureau jane ke liye…nd they entered inside bureau…

Everyone's face glow like 1000 watt bulb on seeing their Daya Sir back nd duo together. Everyone wishes them…

**Vivek **- Sir…apko dekhkar hame bahut khushi ho rahi hai…

**Freddy **- haan Sir…apke ane se hamare bureau mein chaar chaand lag gaye hain Sir…

**Daya** - Thankyou Vivek aur Freddy…mujhe bhi bahut khushi hui wapis bureau akar…

Kajal nd Sachin, Tasha also welcome him…Daya relieved a lot after seeing them supportive…nd after that Abhi look towards ACP's…cabin nd than signals all to move towards their respective desks…

**Abhi** - Daya… chalo ACP Sir se mil lo jakar...

**Daya **- Boss…mujhe lagta hai wo busy hain phone par…

**Abhi (holding from his arm)** - koi baat nahin Daya…tum chalo to sahi…wo bhi bekrari se intezaar kar rahe hain tumhara…nd they move towards ACP's cabin…nd than entered…looking towards Daya…

**Daya (hesitation)** - Good Morning Sir…

**ACP** - aao aao mere honhaar sipahi… (nd he signals him to sit) baitho…

Daya gives confused look nd than look at Abhi…Abhi signals him to sit…

**ACP** - ho gayi isharon isharon mein baatein shuru…

Abhi smiles….

**Daya **- nai Sir wo…

**ACP (teasing tone) **- kya main tum dono ko janta nahin…nd than look at Daya…khair chodo…ye batao…ladle chirenjeev ka gussa thanda hua ya nahin…

**Daya (turning his face downward)** - thanda ho gya Sir… aur main sharminda hu us din ke liye…

**ACP (patting his shoulder)** - Very good Daya…main yehi sun na chahta tha tumhare mooh se…aur mujhe khushi hui ye jaankar ke tumhe ehsaas hai apni galti ka…kabhi bhi aisa kuch mat karna…jis se tumhe apne farz se…CID se door hona pade… apna gussa kabu mein rakhna.

**Daya** - g Sir…age se kabhi nahi hoga Sir…

**ACP** - ab sab kuch bhool kar lag jao kaam par…

**Daya **- g Thank you Sir…aur main age se apko koi mauka nahin doonga shikayat ka…I promise…

**ACP** - shabash…nd he look at Abhi…Abhi ab to tum khush ho…a gya tumhara Daya wapis bureau…nd he luk at Daya- jaante ho Daya…ek hafte tak hamne is Abhi ko haste nahin dekha…jab bhi ye bureau enter hota tha….hamesha iske mooh par maine aur sab ne ek dard dekha…apne dost se door hone ka dard…aur aaj iske chehre par khushi dekhkar…aur tumhe yahan wapis dekhkar…main bahut khush hu…nd he handover Badge nd Gun to Daya…

Daya's eyes become teary on seeing that in his hands…nd than he look at ACP - Thank you Sir…nd than he look at Abhi…

**Daya (looking at Abhi- teary voice)** - m…I m sorry boss…meri wajah se tum itne din dukhi aur pareshaan rahe…

**Abhi (come close to him -sad tone)** - Daya plz wo sab bhool jao ab… galti to meri bhi thi…nd he turn his face down as he got no courage to speak how he slaps him…

**ACP** - ab tum dono khud bhi roage…aur mujhe bhi rula doge…

Duo look at ACP…

**Duo **- we we'r sorry Sir…

**ACP (fatherly tone)** - Sorry chodo…aur dono mere gale lago ek baar…aaj itne dino baad main khush hua hu…

Duo move towards him…nd ACP hugs them tightly…nd they apart from hug after heard a irritate tone…trio look towards door…

**ACP** - are Chitrolle Saab…a gaye aap…

**DCP Chitrolle** - ana hi tha ACP mujhe to…tumhare ladla Daya jo wapis aya hai… (looking at Daya)…inka welcome to karna hi padega…

All team was standing outside cabin curious to know what will happen now…

**Abhi (make annoyed face on see his behaviour nd murmur)** - ye aag lagani band nahin karega…

Daya smiles a bit nd feeling guilty in front of him…Abhi assured him with eyes told to ignore…encourage him to speak…

**Daya** - m…m Sorry Sir…

**DCP (moving his ear towards him)** - kya kaha…mujhe kuch sunai nahin diya…

**Abhi (murmured)** - lagta hai….phir pitega ye Daya ke haath se…aaj to main bhi nahin rokuga Daya ko…nd he sudden look towards at ACP nd scared as ACP heard what he say and gazing towards him with his Killer eyes…nd he say Sorry in very low tone.

**Daya (irritate tone)** - I am Sorry Sir…mujhe apni galti ka ehsaas hai… mujhe lagta hai…mujhe apko Collar se pakad kar nahin kheechna chahye tha…

Abhi put his hand on his forehead nd think -Ye kya kar raha hai mere bhai…kyu gadhe murde ko ukhaad raha hai…

**DCP (remember all that nd setting his collar)** - tum maafi maang rahe ho…ya meri bezzati karke tumhara dil nahin bhara abhi tak…

**Daya (place his hand on his heart)** - nai Sir…aisa mat kahiye…main DILL se apse sorry bol raha hu…

ACP nd Abhi hardly stop their laugh…when look at DCP annoyed face…

**DCP (looking towards Abhi)** - bahut maza a raha hoga tumhe bhi…

DCP Chitrolle to hai hi hasne ke liye…

Trio quite for a while…

**DCP** - sab ko saamp kyu soongh gya…nd he look at Daya…bahut gussa aya mujhe tum par…jab bhi tumhe dekhuga…apni bezati ka ehsaas hota rahega mujhe…meri bhi zidd thi ke tum wapis na a sako CID mein…aur main nahin chahta tha ke tum maafi mango…lekin meri zid se bhi badi hai CID…logon ki hifazat…apni zid ke liye main logon ki zindagiyan khatre mein nahin daal sakta…nd he place his hand on Daya's shoulder… is CID ko tumhari zaroorat hai…Welcome back to Mumbai CID…nd he move towards Abhi…Daya…Abhi aur tumhari dosti ko main to kya Bhagwaan bhi nahin tod sakta…main hi galti kar baitha tum dono ko alag karne ki…nd he look at Daya- hamesha saath rehkar…majbooti se jurm ke khilaaf lado…Trio smiles…nd Chitrolle leaves the cabin…

Daya followede him nd stop him…

**Daya **- DCP Sir…

**DCP (stop there nd look backward to Daya)** - kya Daya…looking around all members…phir se collar pakdne ka irada hai…

Daya goes close to him nd bow his head nd touch his feet…Everyone shocked to see this Miracle…even Chitrolle shocked like hell…

**Abhi (mumbled)** - Hain…Daya…ab kya pair khinchega is DCP ke…

**Daya (teary tone)** - aaj main sab ke saamne aap se maafi mangta hu…aapne aaj apna badappan dikha kar…mere dil mein apke liye izzat bad gayi Sir…

**DCP (smile nd look at ACP)** - abb pata chala mujhe ACP tum apne is sipahi par itna naaaz kyu karte ho…

ACP give him proud look…DCP pat on Daya's shoulder leaves…

Everyone become happy nd shocked what they saw…nd than Duo laughs nd got busy in new case after attending a call…

**Author's note**-

So Guys did u like this…if yes plz review nd thanks for reading…


End file.
